User talk:SmudgyHollz
Re: I'm not even really sure! XD Can you delete my story pages? I'm going to be starting a new one soon! Thanks I want to be famous 05:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC)Peacesign Yep,. I started I page for my new stroy; Magic Lies. I want to be famous 15:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC)Peacesign RE: Err, sorry for not responding as fast. I'm quite busy for a summer. Perhaps I should've told all wikis I contribute to, I didn't know being gone for 4 days would affect so much! xD I've lots of requests to fill and duties to do...anyways, I'm an admin on the Poptropica Wiki (which I don't contribute to anymore, I did a long time ago when I was a lot younger...), and the Amazing Roleplay Wiki, which is still growing. I'm a bureaucrat on the Hogwarts Roleplay Wiki, the Lemonade Mouth Wiki and the Survivor Wiki. So yeah, I've got experience. I'm devoted to more wikis than usual xD InSpeck -Talk Page- 22:20, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Awsome, lol and its okay :) "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 13:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Testing Signature [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Where your treasure is,']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'There will your heart be also']] [[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Our pain']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'becomes their power']] [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Indifference and neglect']] often do more damage than outright dislike 18:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I suggest a planning page first though to see how it may work out, and I was thinking it would be a template. Like, u know on Warriors FanFic wiki, they have the templates for that? Similiar-ish "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 18:52, July 24, 2011 (UTC) yep lol and yeah; Categories too, as it would indeed be easier to keep track of everything. And maybe the page could be called 'Story Rating Planning Page'? or something along those lines? xP "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 19:08, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol you shall have the honors if you'd like :P I have another hour left to be online, and i need to reread my collab part and see what i can type up for the time being since i'm bored :P "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 19:12, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I have a twist in mind with Becca and Alex. ;) Lets say someone might end up dying.... lol and yep. Your signature is acting a bit wacky today :P "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 19:19, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Yep! And almost done; I'm typing as I go along. :P And yes a death. I'm debating on if he/she could die or not. >:) lol and cool :P "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 19:30, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol try guessing around what'll happen. I usually spill the spoilers alot xD "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 19:37, July 24, 2011 (UTC) lol kk bye :) "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 19:42, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Your probably the only one thats found that out xD Yes. Tray is EVIL. >:) Yes, he's trying to poison Alex, and Becca will be the one to unknowingly give the poison to Alex. "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 21:55, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I made my own Harry Potter Fanon Wiki before I knew this one existed, but I'll discontinue it. Thanks for the welcome! Dynovan 17:21, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I'll just put my stuff on it, I won't discontinue it. It's just 'Harry Potter Fanon Wiki'. Dynovan 17:30, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Harry Potter Fanon Wiki No, the one with one. Dynovan 17:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Good idea, maybe you could join! Click here. Also, please join here. The name is because I like Jackie Chan. Dynovan 17:38, August 1, 2011 (UTC) The wiki's nothing to do with him, it's just named after him. Thanks! :D Dynovan 17:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. See you around! Dynovan 07:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) P.S Can you redirect the link so it links directly to the home page? Thanks. Dynovan 11:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) So how do I post a story on here? Dynovan 17:30, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll do that. I'll head over now! :) Dynovan 07:10, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll do that. Dynovan 07:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Remember me? Hey SmudgyHollz! It's Sac from the HPGames Wiki. Could you explain me how everything here works? Secret agent clank 08:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: I checked it out, and it's a pretty good idea :D But planning, it looks like the actual story, unless it's a rough copy :P EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 20:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, put it up on the adoption page please. And its Weasleys Wizard Wheeze's P.S. how do you make different signatures? User: Percy Jackson12-What's up? 13:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, could you make it for me? User: Percy Jackson12-What's up? 15:53, August 6, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Hi! IRC? This IRC channel :P EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 18:12, August 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Signature Maybe a font of 12, or normal font. And colours. Red, and blue. User: Percy Jackson12-What's up? 19:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) IRC? IRC if your on? EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 18:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Heheh :D I just thought of the most amazingnest thing for osmething to happen in Demented :D, I just figured Demented could mean something else entirely from Dementors, Lol IRC? EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 17:43, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I love 2. I'd like the second one to be my signature. User: Percy Jackson12-What's up? 16:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lol Ya i'm on, i've been on for awhile :P EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 17:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 20:56, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Just finished reading it; makes sense to me :D "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 13:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) lol don't have doubts, your writings awsome ^^ "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 14:15, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Smudge, it's Dynovan. Have you made me admin yet? Dynovan | Let's Talk 14:11, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. It says the page doesn't exist. Shall I create it? I'm off on holiday tomorrow! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 17:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'll leave you a message when I get back from hols. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:21, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Wow. I just noticed how inactive this wikia suddenly became o_o Anti-Cosmo (Sophisticated, Yet Stupid) 17:12, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Same here; school can be such a pain >.> Anti-Cosmo (Sophisticated, Yet Stupid) 19:16, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that sucks O_O and no, not really. The only subject i ever get homework everyday is Math. Like ten problems, nothing much. :/ Anti-Cosmo (Sophisticated, Yet Stupid) 20:41, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Would you possibly be interested in affiliating with the Creativity Unleashed Wiki? :) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 00:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind, Slytherin is one of my favourite houses :) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 03:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm quite well, and you? And lol I was bored so I started typing that up after I browsed around here again. And yes, I read it. I loved the ending of chapter 2 o_o Anti-Cosmo (Sophisticated, Yet Stupid) 18:47, October 14, 2011 (UTC)) Ooh :D Can't wait to see more ^^ Anti-Cosmo (Sophisticated, Yet Stupid) 19:10, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'm from america xD Thank you for the explaination; I was confused o.o xD Anti-Cosmo (Sophisticated, Yet Stupid) 19:30, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Wow... XD Anti-Cosmo (Sophisticated, Yet Stupid) 19:46, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! I'm actually ok about the whole "not getting the default" thing. Honestly, I'd rather not have it! Anyways, thanks again! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 21:25, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh well! It's ok because I'm on like four other wikis besides this one, so I know how these things work and I'm good a navigating my way around. I think I already read the policies for this one, so, yeah, I know what I'm not allowed to do. So, the default welcome isn't needed by me. Sure, other people may need it, but I'm sure this can be fixed somehow! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 23:23, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Smudgy! I like HP fanfics, and I think this is a great wiki! Eliane Vosse Proud Gryffindor! 17:05, October 18, 2011 (UTC) thanks :D -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,']] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki Stealing My Heart!] 06:35, November 3, 2011 (UTC) IRC? IRC? Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 00:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey smudge! Could you get more people to read my, Return and Betrayls, story? [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 02:45, November 14, 2011 (UTC) LOL HAI, it's me!!! xD So, how's this wiki going? Wanna make me admin of the world? LOL, jks. But I suddenly felt like Harry Potter time (very unusual for me) so here I am! Not sure how long this strange craving will last. Hopefully a while. I'm impressed with your epic wiki that you made! [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 08:54, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi 0.o Hi XD It's been a LONG while sense I've been here 0.o Sorry I haven't been here much. Been busy on my main wikis and switched my writing to Fanfiction.net. And my fandoms changed entierly o.o Oh, and Happy Birthday :) Merry Christmas (From the Phantomhives) 14:47, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Smudgy! It's Dynovan! I've not been on here for a long while, but you might remember me. How've you been? Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 15:42, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Same here, I'm only halfway through some of mine. I'm fine at the moment. I edited the logo on Harry Potter Characters, I hope you don't mind. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | My blogs! Read them! 17:53, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes, the wiki is being a bit silly lately. *sigh* It's all been rather confusing. Yeah, my ban is ending soon. Once the admins heard my side of the story as well as Vi's, they cut the ban down to two weeks, plus the week I was banned while they were deciding. So I'll be unbanned again on the 2nd of February. Which happens to be the day I am going to Melbourne... ON A TRAIN!!!!!! I'm SUPER excited! We don't have trains or trams or monorails in my city, just cars and buses, so travelling on a train will be super exciting! It's a nine-hour journey though, which sucks. But at least it's above ground. Beats the tube anyday! [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:20, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Nah, compared to the place where I live, Melb is super ugly. The place where I live is pretty and full of trees and stuff! Scotland's a gorgeous place to live though. What's the weather like at the moment? Is there SNOW??? I've only ever seen snow twice. :D It's super exciting. And I am very excited about the train! It's even MORE exciting that we're going to Melbourne to see a Doctor Who concert! (kinda like the proms, only none of the actors come to Australia, so not as awesome. D:) It's going to be super! [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 00:31, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, I think it's the philemonic orchestra or something, and they just play all the music. :D Apparantly the conductor is Ben Foster though, and he's totally awesome. I hope it's exciting!!! And Melbourne is very... square. Melbourne, Canberra and Sydney are the three main Aussie cities - they all vied for capital, and they're all on the east side. Canberra won, of course, that's the official capital. Anyway, Sydney is just a big mess of a city, Melbourne was designed in like a grid, so it's all squares, and Canberra was designed by some nuts American chap who thought it would be an excellent idea to design a city around triangles and circles. Honestly. Canberra's the prettiest, in my opinion. :D And OMG ICE!!!!! EXCITING!!! Can you like skate on a pond? Cos that would be SOOOOOO awesome. :D [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:45, January 25, 2012 (UTC) A LOCH! :D But aren't they too big to freeze over? And besides, there are dinosaurs living in there. xD. When I went to Scotland when I was six, we went to Glascow and Edinburgh. I remember Edinburgh as being very cold and stony, xD, and Glascow as being full of all these bright lights. My city isn't very lit up at night, so it was a bit of a shock. Both places were super cool, though. And I totally want to go to Inverness! Amy Pond was born there, LOL. What's the capital of Scotland? Is it Edinburgh? I should know, but I've forgotten. -_- xD [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:40, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Lochs are amazing. :D Scotland is an incredible country, really. Edinburgh is quite fascinating, isn't it? And I'm glad I was right about it being the capital! EVERYONE gets the capital of Australia wrong... it's so annoying! What was the Glasgow airport bombings? O_O That sounsa ominous! And well, it's not that my city isn't lit up at night, cos it is... I think it's more that my city is quite small (population wise AND general size wise xD) compared to Glasgow, and we must have been near the middle of the city, so it was just something I wasn't used to seeing a lot! :D What other countries have you been to, apart from Scotland? [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 07:11, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I just happen to be on XD, I got my passport :D. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 16:49, January 27, 2012 (UTC) LOL, that's hilarious. Scottish people clearly win. You're probably descended from Vikings, I reckon that would explain it. :D And I'm not sure why everyone thinks the capital is Sydney... it's a mystery. My city has a nice friendly rivalry with Sydney - we hate them, they hate us, they hate Melbourne, we hate Melbourne too! xD And oh, Holland, awesome! I've never been, but I've always wanted to go! Most of my travelling has been around England etc - England, Scotland, France, Italy, Spain, Switzerland, Germany, and probably some more that I can't remember. But I think my favourite places to visit were the Gold Coast and Cairns when I was about 8 (both Qld cities, so not too far from home) and New Zealand. It's a very beautiful country, although I have to admit, the Great Barrier Reef is absolutely spectacular. I think most of my favourite places are in the Southern Hemisphere. :D [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:20, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm on now XD A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 17:20, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha, that waiter sounds epic. Brazillian people are fairly awesome - and usually ridiculously good-looking! So, do you have any Viking tendencies? Enjoy beating people up? xD I wish I was descended from Vikings. They were awesome. But I think I'm descended from the Romans more. D: Yes, I am still on summer holidays, hooray! We leave for Melb on the train Thursday morning, but until then I'll just be bored. I've had a very antisocial holiday, xD. Haven't seen many people. And school starts again on Feb 8th, I think? Yeah, it must be. What about you? How's school? [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:00, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm on, but the problem is that we have different time zones, and I have Skyrim, and my friends like to steal my scones XD. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 01:43, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I just finished watching my way through the Harry Potter films, xD. Hooray! And yes, anti-social holidays are marvellous. I'm feeling particularly anti-social this summer as I've decided that I am boycotting healthy people. Their lives are too epic, and it's just not fair. xD As for what subjects I'm taking... I can't remember, actually! We probably do it differently, but I think I ended up taking Music, Textiles and something else. I wanted to exchange Textiles for Wood, but I might not be able to, which would suck. What subjects are you doing? Your new year starts in... September, right? [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 07:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hooray! They're gone! My school has just started again. Turns out the electives I'm doing are Music (which I wanted, YAY! and plus I have the BEST teacher) Food (fun cos you get to eat stuff) and Textiles (which I DIDN'T want, I wanted Wood instead. D:). And I'm doing Physics as my science this year and History. It's all very exciting! xD [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 10:47, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Aha, so you can do more than one science? Funnily enough, those are the three I want to do. We're on a term rotation though - Physics this term, and then three other sciences later on in the year. I THINK it's Biology, Chemistry and Geology, but I'm really not sure. It will be an exciting surprise when they show up on my timetable! LOL. History's also a rotation thing - I think it rotates with Geography after two terms. I'm pretty terrible at History - I'd ask you for help but at the moment we're doing the Modern History of Australia from 1901. xD Our teacher is clearly insane. He spent the entire first lesson telling us how stupid it was that Federation Day was January the 1st, cos everyone is hungover. WTH? Weird teacher... xD [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:42, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I've been considering making a HP RP... what do you think? Should I do it? [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 06:53, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Nope, he's definetely weird. xD Yesterday he upset a bunch of the people in the class by saying people who live out in the country are bogan xD. My friend Emma, who lives in like the middle of nowhere, was seriously considering hitting him. LOL. And ooh, an RP wiki! *goes to check it out* [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 20:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh, it's like a redneck. Do you have that in England? LOL. Or a yuppie. Or a nong. Someone stupid. xD [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:35, February 11, 2012 (UTC) LOL, I love how you just know all these words. xD. That's much more than I know! [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 23:30, February 11, 2012 (UTC) The piper? O_O. Is he... pied? Or just piping? And wow, sounds awesome! I'm jealous. Scotland is one of my favourite places - the other places being Aus, NZ, Wales and Ireland. :D [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:07, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Ooh, bagpipes are one of my favourite instruments! :D :D :D And ukeleles are AWESOME (spelling issue... xD). You sound like you're having lots of fun! It's very cold here at the moment - we've had a fairly rubbish summer this year. xD On the plus side, less fire danger, which we're all happy about. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:43, February 13, 2012 (UTC) How can you not like bagpipes? They're so awesome! They're up there with didgeridoos on my list of 'instruments I like to listen to' xDD. And it's 21 degrees IN the house right now (celsius, of course) and warmer outside. Is that warm for Scotland? It's absolutely freezing for an Aussie summer! This time last year it was about 39 degrees, maybe more. We always hope it gets REALLY hot, because if it's warmer than 42 degrees we have no school! That's never happened though. It got up to 41 degrees once, but no higher. xD [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 00:48, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Nah, talking about weather is fun! Whoever said it was only small talk was incredibly silly, LOL. WOW THAT'S COLD. And OMG at that wind. It's not usually very windy here - but we grow up worrying about fires each year. When I was about 5 there were some really big bushfires around the place where I live - the sky turned orange, and there was ash floating everywhere, it was terrifying! I got evacuated, but luckily the fire didn't reach our house. Then there were the Black Saturday bushfires about three years ago? They were in Vic, they killed a lot of people, it was terrible. So we worry much more about fire than storms. xD Excelt for Qld. They get all the cyclones and floods. How big is Scotland, BTW? I mean, size-wise and population-wise? [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:00, February 14, 2012 (UTC)